What I Really Do Like About You
by perfect-jesse
Summary: What happens one night when Vince is gone and Vic is injured? Rated M for detailed sensuality.


Holly glared at her boyfriend, Vince, from across the table. "Of course we're not having sex! I'm not ready yet, and you can't pressure me!"

Vince quickly stood up, upset from his girlfriend's stubbornness. "Sex is so not a big deal Holly! God, I'm trying to show you how much I care about you!"

"Show me by waiting! I'm not ready for this Vince. Maybe you should leave. I'll call you when I get myself together, okay?" She asked sincerely. Vince studied her carefully before deciding she was genuinely scared and deciding to wait until she was ready. He nodded and turned to leave. As he opened the door, Holly called out, "I love you". He nodded and waved before disappearing from the apartment.

Holly sat down, relieved. She dodged that bullet! She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex. It was more about who she wanted to share it with. Vince was hot, it was true, but there was someone else whose body she longed to touch and caress. It was an unexpected figure that claimed her dreams each night, making her back arch with desire. It was true that she did love Vince. It just happened to be in more of a brotherly way than he understands. Her sexual love was reserved for a more deserving participant, who, ironically, should hold her sibling-like affections.

Holly's thoughts were interrupted when her sister, Val, slammed the door on her way into their shared apartment, mumbling to herself. She noticed Holly sitting in the living room by herself and shared her opinions loud enough for her sister to hear.

"I can't believe that now that I am finally ready to love Vic, his pelvis is broken and we can't have sex. Oh my god this is enough to make me apply for a divorce!" She claimed. _I'm so goddamned horny!_ She thought.

Holly looked up at her innocently. Just looking at Val made her pussy drip with anticipation. That's right – she's in love with her sister. In a sexual way, anyway. It was Val that haunted her dreams at night, whose body she longed to see in anything less than the bikini she'd worn on their last family trip as teenagers. She licked her lips slightly, distracting herself from the ache in between her legs. "What are you going to do?" Holly asked, her interest peaked. She wondered if Val was as horny as she was, and what she could do to seduce her in her moment of weakness.

"Oh god, I have no idea," Val said. "Like I said, I am finally falling for Vic, and he's not allowed to do any physical activity _of that nature_ for another month! How am I going to last a month!" After only a moment she wished she hadn't shared quite that much with her young sister. They were close, yes, but they never quite went into that much detail about their sex lives, especially Val, the tightly wound older sister. It's not that she wanted to guard Holly from learning about sex or anything. It was more about the fact that she didn't want Holly to see her in that desperate, emotional state that always came with sex - not as her guardian!

She sat down on the couch next to Holly, clearly frustrated. Holly set hand on Val's thigh and massaged it lightly, hoping to distract her from her problems. Val immediately loosened up without even thinking about what was going on. She snuck a glance at her sister and looked away quickly, embarrassed. Holly was a beautiful girl. She wondered what it would be like to kiss her and hold her and make love to her. She shook her head slightly to herself. _It's the horny-ness talking! Just because you haven't had sex in a few months doesn't mean you can make a move on Holly! Val, you have GOT to get a hold of yourself! She's your sister,_ she thought to herself. Still, the thought of making love to Holly made Val shake with eagerness. She knew for a fact that Holly had never had sex before, and in her own sex deprived state, she forgot all about Vic. She longed to show Holly what sex was all about, how amazing it could be. Granted, Val had never had sex with a girl before, or a woman as the case may be – a gorgeous woman.

Val noticed Holly's hand on her thigh and shivered slightly. Hoping to distract herself from her un-sisterly thought about Holly, Val abruptly stood up. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked desperately.

Shrugging, Holly nodded. "I'll get some Cokes. I just want to change into something more comfortable," she said as she made her way to the loft. Val turned down the lights and set up the movie. After a couple of minutes, Holly came down the stairs in nothing but an old, big, worn-out t-shirt. It was slightly see-through with the glow of the TV, and her nipples hardened immediately at the sight of Val bent over, pressing play. Holly quickly grabbed the two Cokes and stood back in front of the TV for Val to notice her impressive clothing choice. As soon as Val saw her, she gasped. Holly looked so sexy in the old, ratty T-shirt with her hair thrown back in a messy bun. Holly turned and bent slightly to put the Cokes on the table and Val caught a glimpse of her black thong, since the shirt barely covered her ass. Val adjusted her t-shirt and skirt modestly before sitting on the couch next to her sister, the ache between her legs growing more urgent. The movie began to play, and Holly saw that it was Risky Business, one of their favourite movies when they were teenagers.

Only a small amount of time passed before the sisters found themselves watching a young Tom Cruise having sex with a call girl. Val gasped at the sight, while Holly laughed nervously. Her laugh caused her Coke to spill on her ratty old shirt, though, the ice cold liquid making her nipples even perkier while the dark color made the white material see-through. Val quickly grabbed a napkin from the table and pressed it against Holly's chest as Holly sat motionless, her senses peaked and her pussy wet. Val wiped at the stain for a moment before accidentally flicking her finger against Holly's nipple as she moved the napkins over. Holly gasped and looked at the pointy shape poking at her t-shirt, pointing at Val. Val also drew her gaze to the area before looking apologetically at Holly. They stared at each other for a moment before Val reached out to pinch the nipple. Another gasp escaped Holly's lips as they continued to stare at each other. Val brought her other hand up to caress Holly's cheek as she brought her head close enough to kiss her.

_What the hell am I doing?!_ Val thought to herself, alarmed at her own actions. _She's my sister. She's another girl. She's a virgin!_

But none of these thoughts seemed to sink in as Val sucked Holly's bottom lip, begging access to her mouth. Her fingers continued to work their magic on a very excited subject before moving to the other nipple to make it as hard and pointy as the other. Holly opened her mouth to wrestle her tongue against her sister's before working to remove the older girl's t-shirt and skirt. She instinctively brought her hand down to her panties to rub her pussy, but thought better of it. She instead rubbed Val's pussy through her panties, gasping through their kiss at how wet she was. Val peeled off Holly's sticky, oversized t-shirt to reveal that she was not wearing a bra. She brought her warm mouth down to suck the sticky Coke from Holly's breasts as Holly threw her head back in ecstasy. Val adjusted her seating position to bring her thong-clad pussy against Holly's covered pussy and began to grind her hips as close to Holly's body as she possibly could. The sensation of the thin fabrics and the incestuous pussies was the perfect fit for the girls, as they both gyrated their hips with increasing necessity. Val continued her attack on Holly's breasts as Holly fingered Val's clit between their bodies. Holly's nipples received less attention as Val's breath became ragged with anticipation of a climax, but Holly pulled away quickly to savor the moment.

She swayed sexily for Val from her now standing position, slipping her thumbs under the waistband of her thong and bringing it very slowly down her legs to reveal a slightly hairy pussy. Val immediately licked her lips and stood up, kissing her sister passionately. She grinded against her slightly before unclasping her bra and letting it drop to the floor. Holly then bent down to remove Val's thong with her teeth. Val's shiver indicated for Holly to continue, so she pushed Val back onto the couch and knelt down, taking in the smell of her sister's pussy before prodding her tongue against her clit rhythmically. Val arched her back and pushed her pussy further against Holly's face, who greedily ran her tongue up her entire slit before quickly shoving it up her pussy as far as she could go. Val squealed in delight before swaying her hips into Holly's mouth even more. Val managed to bring one of her hands down to her own clit to rub, and began to shake only moments later. Before Val could release her now doubtlessly large orgasm, Holly stuck her own pussy over Val's face in a 69 position, hoping for some attention of her own. Val used both her tongue and fingers to bring Holly to a shaking, breathless state to match her own. The girls finally came together for one amazing kiss as they grinded their pussies against each other for the final stretch of their orgasms. They continued to grind their soaking pussies deeper and deeper as they rode out their orgasms on the couch, while sticking their tongues down the other's throat. They finally collapsed against their sticky juices on the couch and shared a final, sensual kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
